mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Narve
Archive 1 * Archive 2 * Archive 3 Titans I was looking at the disambig page for the Titan and noticed that the Shantiri titan was listed among the units simply called Titan. Should that be cut or should other specific titans (in particular, Storm titan, Ice titan, Major ice titan, and Ice titan king) be listed there as well? Kimarous (talk) 23:30, May 22, 2016 (UTC) : Hm, you're right, that's a bit inconsistent. But I'm not sure which solution we should choose. I'll add a comment and we'll see if anyone has an opinion.Narve (talk) 16:44, May 23, 2016 (UTC) For Templates like for and about should be pushed all the way to the top. Since the templates aren't placed well in mobile skin. Energy X ∞ 20:56, May 31, 2016 (UTC) : Ok.Narve (talk) 15:28, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello what I wanted to ask is if these Elementals of Conflux faction has a nation for themselves or are they neutral without any nation? : They don't have any nations on Enroth, they come from the Elemental Planes.Narve (talk) 19:27, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Hello remember when I asked about Mederon about how could have he ruled Nighon as an Emperor if Nighon was a kingdom, because I never heard of Emperors ruling kingdoms, since Nighon was a kingdom I am wondering is it possible that Mederon gived himself the title Emperor as a ceremonial title? Is it possible that Kings can choose a higher title for themselves like becoming Emperors even if they rule only kingdoms. : That was my suggestion at the time, and yes, it's possible.Narve (talk) 07:35, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Navigation bars Hello. I was wiki-walking a moment ago and noticed that Heroes I through V have a navigation bar at the top that provides links to "Artifacts", "Factions", "Gameplay", "Heroes", "Scenarios", "Units", and "World". There are absent from the Heroes VI and VII pages. I know these are two comparatively unpopular games, but I think they deserve similar navigation bars for ease of use. I would set them up myself, but given the unique icons used on each game's page, I doubt I can personally make it presentable. Please consider. Kimarous (talk) 23:17, June 3, 2016 (UTC) : Yeah, we should probably make it consistent.Narve (talk) 07:35, June 4, 2016 (UTC) :: I've added navigation bars now.Narve (talk) 19:19, June 4, 2016 (UTC) ::: Much appreciated. Thank you. Kimarous (talk) 20:08, June 4, 2016 (UTC) I started to believe that because then Queen Catherine could have also been an Empress of Erathia not the Queen if that where the case and Boragus could have also titled himself Emperor of Krewlod instead of Duke and the Wizard-Kings could have also chosen the title Wizard-Emperors if they ruled empire of Bracaduun, so it most likely depends on the ruler of the nation which title he chooses to rule with? : Yes, that's certainly possible.Narve (talk) 19:18, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Articles What do you think, should pages like Knight faction be named to their H1 equivalents? In this case Farm? Just saying, since there is no actual name of the faction, though they could be named like that, since nearly all content is actually copied from Heroes I, as the base game. Energy X ∞ 20:18, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, they are not named. But as said, since nearly all the content from Heroes I is the same in its Game Boy variant, wouldn't the factions be named the same? Energy X ∞ 17:21, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I have a theory that Vorr if he is a demigod he could be as powerfull as this Escaton, God of destruction if he was that much of a threat to the entire World of Enroth he wanted to destroy it. Vorr is definetly more powerfull than any of those inhabitants of Enroth even from these enemies of Tarnum like Duke Deezelisk, Queen Mutare, Mad King Gryphonheart, the Elemental Lord's or Finneas Vilmar and so on...if he is imortal. : Vorr is not immortal - Tarnum almost killed him in combat, and only showed mercy at the last minute. Considering that Vorr was beaten in close combat by a single human, it's unlikely that we was as strong as the Elemental Lords, and very unlikely that he was anywhere near Escaton's level.Narve (talk) 15:59, June 20, 2016 (UTC) But could it be that this god Vorr had something to do with the Kreegans origin in terms of arriving at the planet of Enroth? Could Vorr had been the source of the Kreegans arriving at this planet who afterwards began the Restoration Wars? : In theory, yes, but there is nothing in the games to indicate this.Narve (talk) 16:23, June 21, 2016 (UTC) I mean Vorr is a god and Escaton is not a god only an agent of Ancients those are gods I think. Thazs why I thought he was stronger. : The Ancients are likely far more powerful than most gods. And Escaton was a guardian whose job was to destroy worlds. There aren't many beings in the series that can match him.Narve (talk) 16:23, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Since both Vorr as well as the Elemental Lord's where defeated by Tarnum I felt a bit strange when you said that he was unlikely as powerfull as the Elemental Lord's because he is a god and they are Lord's of planes only which is a bit difficult now to understand. Since Vorr was one of the Ancestors they where the original colonists of the planet of Enroth meaning they spread life on the planet meaning(as mentioned by Jenifer Bullard in the interview) they are more ancient than the Elemental Lord's as far as I think, so why do you believe they are more powerfull than Vorr? Another thing, I think Tarnum was still partilly imortal since his hair was not completely gray(I mean he was not completely old man when he faced Vorr otherwise he would not be able to defeat him) and since he freed the other two Ancestors at the time he faced Vorr himself, he must have gain imortality from them since they where two out of three Ancestors that grant him that, so considering he defeated four Lord's of Elemental planes by himself alone and defeated Vorr who was alone by himself I think it is a question whether or not Vorr is not as powerfull as the four Elemental Lord's perhaps the four Elemental Lord's are more powerfull than Vorr himself if they would step together all the four of them compare to him alone otherwise I am not so sure. : First of all, the Elemental Lords are likely also gods, so Vorr being a god doesn't make him stronger than them - and it is in fact possible that ruling a plane of existence places them HIGHER on the power rank than him. They rule their own worlds; that's not a small feat. And I didn't say Vorr was defeated by Tarnum, I said he was beaten in close combat. As far as we can tell, Tarnum never personally fought the Elemental Lords, and only defeated them with the help of The First and the other magic elementals. When he faced Vorr, he was alone - the only thing the Ancestors provided him with was sap to cure Vorr's madness, and he only used it when Vorr was already dying. : What's your evidence that the Ancestors are more ancient than the Elemental Lords? Remember, the Elemental Lords were also present at Enroth's creation, and it's hinted at that they were old even then. : And whether Tarnum was immortal or not when he defeated Vorr, he was still human. : But I think we can just agree to disagree on this matter - there is just too little evidence to judge either way.Narve (talk) 18:58, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Perhaps you are correct but I think Vorr was still far more powerfull than those others enemies of Tarnum that I mentioned to you(excluding the Elemental Lords) because they are not gods as Vorr is. : That seems likely, yes.Narve (talk) 08:23, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Edit I did some improvements on the Structure template. Tell me what you think of it, like here. Energy X ∞ 10:25, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :What has been changed is that I added a border around the table, made the edges round and spread out the cells a bit. Energy X ∞ 11:44, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Reply Some of the stuff looks quite important, like the page on Celestial Havens, Acid Cave or Heroes Community. Though I can't say what is about the other stuff, considering a lot of it is missing or simply unimportant. Energy X ∞ 18:40, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Reply It's more specific, so to speak. In a sense that crystal dragons, dryads and arcane archers did not appear in Heroes V original version (which H5 stands for), but rather in its standalone version, Tribes of the East. Energy X ∞ 20:16, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Yes, that sounds right. Energy X ∞ 17:37, July 28, 2016 (UTC) To tag The Shadow of Death as "TSoD" and Shades of Darkness as "SoD". Energy X ∞ 11:09, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Oh, I only read your previous post, my bad. But yeah, I'll do start that discussion these days. Energy X ∞ 22:22, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Forum The discussion has been opened. Energy X ∞ 20:20, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Images I say it is time for me to start uploading those hero portraits Marzhin left for us. The ones about Heroes IV heroes, that are much larger in size. However, thing is that they are all in .jpg format, while the ones we have are in .png. What do you think of all this? Personally, this sounds like a job for a bot. Energy X ∞ 20:29, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :I thought those portraits are used in Heroes VII. Either way, it makes more sense to upload them, since they are more detailed. It certainly isn't fan art, either. Besides, a number of our articles still have artwork from other sites that isn't shown in the game (nor its files). Energy X ∞ 21:32, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Reply I am aware of that nonsensical addition for the game. Anyway, I have made two versions. One is that everything stands out, while the second version is using tooltip. I'd say using that tooltip is much better. Energy X ∞ 17:21, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Text It is best if it were to be rewritten than quoted, I say. Best to write something on your own than copy parts of someone's text. Energy X ∞ 18:12, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Links I am quite uncertain. It's because this could either link to the character pages (like Crag Hack (Ashan)) or link to the card pages. Energy X ∞ 18:24, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Heroes VII Dark Magic Spells I went ahead and created a page for Dark Magic spells in Heroes VII. However, I don't have any images or detailed information on me. So far I have created a page which lists and describes the spells found in main game. There is also apparently a second tier 4 spell (all our spell pages don't have them) added in Trial of Fire, but I don't have the add-on. I could try to dig around for spells, images and stats in editor, but I don't have time for it right now. I also don't even know where to look for spell stats. If anyone is willing to help me to fill the page, it will be greatly appreciated. Even if it's just correcting some of mistakes I could have made. P.S. I have tried creating a forum topic but the new topic button wouldn't work for me today. Edgus (talk) 11:24, October 18, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks for creating it. I've added a couple tags to let people know that the article needs some work.Narve (talk) 07:49, October 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I have added some images to the Dark Magic Spells page. I also obtained Trial by Fire tier 4 spell images through editor content browser. I can add the files now if you want. I can access some basic description of spells in editor, but all the values are reffered to as X, so it wouldn't be that easy for me to find out how they work exactly. Another option is to create a test map and look at how each value changes as skills/spell power increase. However, I don't have enough time for it right now. ::Edgus (talk) 16:16, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::: Yes, please add those images to the pages. As for the data - we'll just add a "stub" or "incomplete" tag where appropriate.Narve (talk) 17:57, October 23, 2016 (UTC) DoC As you may (or may not) know, Duel of Champions is going to be halted, just like that Heroes Kingdoms did already. There is that Duel of Champions site at the Curse, where nobody actually edits. So, I think we should at least use part of their content, like achievements, which is basically a list. Energy X ∞ 22:36, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Heroes 7 creature stats Yesterday I found out about Movement type template used for Heroes 1 creatures. I've checked around and it also works for Heroes 7 Creature template. I think it would be nice to have it for some(or all) H7 creatures. I have started pointing out movement type in heroes 7 already, but it was always through adding a shorthand image for the stat through commands like and . I have them placed in a speed section of creature stats next to speed icon. Examples of this are stats for Arcane_eagle and Simurgh. I wasn't placing a walk indicator of any sort because it was obvious that if the creature isn't a flyer or teleporter, then it obviously just walks. Speed icon was also showing a boot which sort of assumes that the creature is able to walk. If I were to implement the Movement type, I can freely move these images from Speed to that section, with worded description like fly, walk or teleport next to the icon. Don't know if we have a command for walk though, might have to reuse speed for that. All in all, I want to ask you what you think before attempting any of suggested changes to H7 creature stats pages. P.S. I still am not able to create forum topics, I think there is some problem with the link. Edgus (talk) 21:43, October 27, 2016 (UTC) : I'd be OK with that, but you should probably ask User:Energy X as well. As for the forum, I had no problem creating a new topic even as an IP. Did you go to the Table of Monarchs and use the "Add new topic" button?Narve (talk) 17:29, October 28, 2016 (UTC) : Yes, I tried that, it shows up with the following message: "The requested page title was invalid, empty, or an incorrectly linked inter-language or inter-wiki title. It may contain one or more characters that can't be used in titles." Also it had a heading "Bad Title". I think the link for topic creation has some unallowable characters in it, or I just don't have the user rights for accessing it. I can upload a screenshot if you need visual proof for it. I will write a similar message about creature stats to Energy, it's not a problem for me. Edgus (talk) 19:02, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :: Hm. What title did you write in the box?Narve (talk) 19:33, October 29, 2016 (UTC) No Title as I couldn't get to that. I went to "Table of Monarchs", used "Add new topic" button and it just instantly gave me the message I wrote about in my previous post. P.S. by the way, EnergyX approved of me adding movement type to H7 creatures. I will start adding it to the pages I edit. Edgus (talk) 23:35, October 30, 2016 (UTC) : There's an infobox next to the button. You're supposed to write the title before clicking the button.Narve (talk) 05:31, October 31, 2016 (UTC) My bad, I actually didn't realise I had to input the title beforehand. It works okay with a title in. Thanks for telling me how to make topics properly. I just didn't use much wikia forums before this. Edgus (talk) 10:04, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Infoboxes I would like your feedback on this, please. Energy X ∞ 10:43, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Cards Some of the hero cards in Duel of Champions have some background lore, like this one. I was thinking of creating character pages that lists that lore. It's just that the lore refers to the character, rather than the card itself. Energy X ∞ 17:18, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Edit Well, I managed to convert nearly all templates that display a notice. What do you think, in which articles should this one be used? Energy X ∞ 23:29, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Reply I think those pages should be created. It would list their location (in the city, town or village), as well as to list services (mostly trading). Oh, and list which characters are there, too. Energy X ∞ 15:39, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Portable It's such a shame that the new infobox models do not support much. I was hoping to have a systemized theme of infoboxes, with the basic template being Template:Infobox. For changing things like this just beats the point of having portable infoboxes. Either way, I think there is a way to change them. It will take some time, though. Energy X ∞ 12:24, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Images Well, as you have seen, I have been uploading card images. However, I have noticed the artworks have a much greater resolution (they don't have any text on them). Do you think I should upload them instead? Considering the stats and effects are added to the tables. Energy X ∞ 21:05, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I am using that tool. Quite handy, too. As for the artworks, here's one of them. This is the card based on that artwork. Thing is, the artwork has much greater resolution. Energy X ∞ 18:19, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Monsters I have been creating those card pages before the images were added. So yeah, you can do that way, too. Energy X ∞ 15:54, December 28, 2016 (UTC) DoC Categories Do you think it would be worthwhile to categorize the various Duel of Champion cards, in addition to their faction and type categories, by their elemental alignment? I'm thinking a master category of "Duel of Champions cards by alignment", with subcategories of "Duel of Champions Light cards", "Duel of Champions Fire cards", etcetera. Potential further categorizing of "Duel of Champions Light hero cards" etc. below that? Seems tidier than one big clump. That said, not sure if this categorization would be seen as "busywork", unnecessary, or whathaveyou, so I thought I'd run it by you first. Kimarous (talk) 04:28, January 7, 2017 (UTC) : You should ask Energy X about that. I don't know much about DoC, and I'm not sure what's necessary and what isn't.Narve (talk) 09:38, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Reply Work just piles up and I forget to do such things. Will do. Energy X ∞ 15:17, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Reply Are there any alternative titles for such quests? Like are they titled differently in game files (or user manual)? Energy X ∞ 21:08, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, that would be better; the in-game title can serve as a redirect. Energy X ∞ 09:41, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :Usually the full names can be used. I'd go with the ones in the game files (which are shorter), but the longer ones are also acceptable. I'd rather not that we shorten it down, since the name isn't official. Energy X ∞ 14:09, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Article names Maybe changing the character articles to write only their names could be good, to shorten down their names. I still remember in MM9 (from what I've played) that a lot of these minor characters have very long surnames. Energy X ∞ 15:26, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :Well, I'd prefer if it was shortened down, in either case. It's just that they aren't memorable, and declaring the game tag (like Stephen (MM6)) would be better when a user would be searching through articles. Of course, that assumes there are more characters named Stephen in theEnergy X ∞ 12:53, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Heroes VII template I think it would be a good idea to overhaul the Heroes VII character template. I'd do this myself, but I don't know how to reorganize things into subcategories for the individual campaigns. I think there should be three main sections: base game campaigns, Trial by Fire campaigns, and the standard heroes. Standard heroes can be left as-is. It's the campaign divisions I'm most after. The template looks really messy when all the campaigns are clumped into one category. Now, if there were different "Protagonist", "Antagonist", and "Supporting Character" subgroups for each campaign, that could make things much neater, especially since some campaigns change protagonists as they advance (particularly Wizardly Nights). Kimarous (talk) 20:44, March 27, 2017 (UTC) : I think you should try to get more feedback, either from the forum or a talk page. I'm not sure what I think about it.Narve (talk) 20:32, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Sword of the Griffin I changed the text, since I believed it to be the updated version of its in-game description, though I was unable to check it for myself - can you confirm that the artifact description still inaccurately claims that Brian was the one to create the Falcon Empire? - 11:57, April 6, 2017 (UTC) : I didn't have time to check the game previously, and it turns out I remembered incorrectly - the description doesn't appear in-game. They seem to have been published on ubisoft's pages, which have since been taken down. But I can't find any evidence that the description was ever changed - one forum post says there's an "edited" version, but doesn't define who edited it. So I'm not sure what's true or not.Narve (talk) 15:45, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Full names? I've noticed that we treat M&M characters a little different than Heroes characters. While most articles for Heroes characters only use their first name, such as Nicolai (Enroth) and Nicolai (Ashan), many M&M articles refer to characters using their full names, such as Wilbur Humphrey. There's also the situation of characters such as Nicolas Gryphonheart, whose article uses his full name despite there seemingly being no other Nicolas, or Duncan Falcon, who despite usually being referred to by full name is currently covered under an article titled Duncan (HO). It seems a little inconsistent. While so far it seemed to be policy to only use first name, and put game/world of origin in parentheses, should we perhaps consider using full names for nobles, such as Gryphonhearts, Ironfists, Falcons and Griffins? - Sligneris (talk) 19:01, April 25, 2017 (UTC) : There's no difference between M&M and Heroes characters. Originally, the wiki used full names in page titles, and a lot of the oldest pages are still located at the characters full name (like Wilbur Humprey). However, EnergyX prefers to just use the first name, so new pages usually only use the first name (and some of the older pages have been moved, like Archibald and Roland). When two characters have the same first name, we disambiguate by planet, then by game, then by full name if there's two characters with the same first name in the same game. If that's not enough, we use occupations or similar classifications (for examples, see Peter). : Personally, I think it would be easier if we used the full names, but I haven't cared enough to start a discussion about it.Narve (talk) 21:23, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Page I should be thanking you, we managed to reach the milestone of 8000 pages on the Wiki. Energy X ∞ 20:02, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Banner What do you think of the banner? Energy X ∞ 18:50, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Image Can you upload the images of Haven creatures from Heroes V? It is just that the images we have are from Heroes Kingdoms, I believe. More importantly, they are too wide and when reading the article in mobile, only the top part of the image is shown. Energy X ∞ 20:24, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Reply Good enough, thanks! Energy X ∞ 21:51, July 24, 2017 (UTC) :Can you do the same for Dungeon creatures? I fear those images have been copied from another site, and that could be considered as plagiarism. Energy X ∞ 10:15, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :I'm fairly certain the images that aren't from the recruitment screen have been copied. Energy X ∞ 06:50, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Pages For the patches, we could just merge the pages and say "Heroes III patch" and have it list changes by the version of the patch, like Version 1.1 , Version 1.2 etc. As for the buildings, those should be deleted, but best to add the buildings to the faction pages first. Energy X ∞ 08:42, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Reply A bot would be much welcomed. You have my support for it. But, how difficult it is to create a bot and use it? Energy X ∞ 20:09, August 9, 2017 (UTC) Article If I remember correctly, Shadow panther (H6) is a creature that appeared in Shades of Darkness exp. pack, and not in the original Heroes VI. Also, the Manticore (H5), the Wolf (H5) and the Mummy (H5) also appeared in the first expansion pack of H5. Just checking out, since those articles mention do not mention those facts. Energy X ∞ 20:01, August 13, 2017 (UTC) :Way back when, I do remember that in the map editor, you have tons of objects, and right clicking on them would show a small text that shows the object's name and some details, like the probability of what reward one could get from treasure chests / battling creature banks. This also showed the tier of the creatures. However, this won't work today; since Heroes III is fairly old, that sort of function could only be opened in Windows XP or something older (not sure how they do it in Linux). Since I've got Windows 7, I can only remember what such details. Energy X ∞ 18:00, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Reply I am aware of that. I guess it is just a matter of motivation. Energy X ∞ 19:40, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Bot Your bot did remove those "deck" parameters from card pages, but it also left a blank space. Any idea how to fix that? Energy X ∞ 21:52, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Reply Just to inform you, the QuestInfobox template has the location added. I should've thought of it earlier. It means where the quest is obtained. Energy X ∞ 09:52, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Bot Could you change the wikitable class to article-table? It is just that wikitable is already used on non-article pages, hence why that ":non(.filehistory)" was used to negate the .css where it is used. Energy X ∞ 11:46, August 29, 2017 (UTC) : Sure, I can do that.Narve (talk) 15:01, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Navbox Made the navbox template, and used it here. Tell me what you think, please. It could serve to make unified templates (like combining all templates of Heroes V creatures into single template and place it on the respective pages). Energy X ∞ 17:10, August 29, 2017 (UTC) about Heroes III artifact list I think there should be links to individual artifacts from the list page. The list only has a short description for artifacts and if someone wants to look at a specific artifact in greater detail it's more convenient to just click the link instead of typing the name into the search. Also other lists have links like the individual items like the List of adventure map structures in Heroes III for example. Supramarine (talk) 10:06, September 1, 2017 (UTC) : Yes, you're right, I should have clarified. Pages that have greater details about artifacts SHOULD link to them. However, the pages you linked to don't, so the link is not necessary.Narve (talk) 10:08, September 1, 2017 (UTC) : I understand. So if in the future the individual artifact pages get more info and details added to them can I link them to the main list? Supramarine (talk) 10:16, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :: In that case, yes, but the wiki ordinarily doesn't HAVE indivdual artifact pages. The only artifacts that get their own pages are combination artifacts (like the Cornucopia), very important quest items (like Armageddon's Blade), and artifacts that appear in more than one game (like the Amulet of the Undertaker) - and I'm not 100% sure that last exception should exist; we can handle it better with redirects. :: But please don't add information to artifact pages before getting consensus first - so far, the wiki standard has been to have artifact lists instead of individual artifact pages.Narve (talk) 10:22, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :::: Honestly I didn't even notice that only the artifacts that appear in multiple games have their own pages. Oh, and don't worry I won't add any new pages. I guess there really isn't much to write about artifacts individually. Supramarine (talk) 10:35, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Just another question: the Heroes 3 town pages have some lines in their "faction infobox" that don't actually appear on the page, such as unique buildings, and the Rampart even has a full unit list in its infobox. Can I delete these unused lines? Supramarine (talk) 10:58, September 1, 2017 (UTC) : Sure, go ahead and do that.Narve (talk) 12:35, September 1, 2017 (UTC) ::: Thanks! Supramarine (talk) 12:42, September 1, 2017 (UTC) H3 creature pages infoboxes On the Heroes III creature pages in the "creatureinfobox" there are some weird dwelling capitalisations, especially with the upgraded versions. For example the magic elemental's dwelling is capitalised "Upg. altar of Thought". Should I do something with them? Should I change the capitalisations to match the ones on the town pages? Supramarine (talk) 20:38, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Update: I just noticed that town pages also have some strange capitalisations. For example in the Castle town page there are different capitalisations for the portal of glory: "Portal of glory" for the unupgraded one, "Upg. portal of Glory" for the upgraded one and "Portal of Glory" in their descriptions. Supramarine (talk) 20:55, September 1, 2017 (UTC) : I don't know. You'll have to ask User:Energy X about that.Narve (talk) 07:33, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::: Thanks, I'll do that! Supramarine (talk) 10:19, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, it is hard to explain. Those capitalized nouns are abstract words, meaning something very important. Decapitalized nouns mean something generic, that is not of such importance. Hence why such words are capped. Usually I cap words when there is that "the" word in front of the noun, like "herald of the Void", and in some cases, the "of" word. The base idea is that some nouns that are exclaimed with "the" or "of" words, in most cases, could be capitalized. That is grammatically correct, right? Energy X ∞ 10:33, September 2, 2017 (UTC) ::::I might be wrong, but I think when there are phrases like "Something of Something" and "Something of the Something" both words need to be capitalised as long as the whole phrase refers to something important, such as "Altar of Air", "Deity of Fire" etc. Supramarine (talk) 10:44, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Banner I can't get the new image being uploaded as the banner in . Maybe you'll have better luck? Energy X ∞ 15:20, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, the banner is there. Thanks. As for that Windows 7 thing, I'll check that out later. Energy X ∞ 16:30, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Bot Can the bot change the "ing" letters from "Walking", "Teleporting" and "Flying" from the infobox in the creatures articles? Thing is, the Infobox works in the way that uses the words and places an icon near the speed parameter. However, this only works on Heroes VI and VII pages; other pages will cause an error (since there are no icons for walking or flying, at least they are not uploaded). Energy X ∞ 14:16, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Article names I was wondering, is it really necessary that the article names for game pages are Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade or Heroes of Might and Magic IV: Winds of War? Personally, I'd remote that "Heroes of Might and Magic" part; it is just too long. Besides, if anyone has doubts if those products are affiliated with the respective base games, we do have the images and the notes that point that out. Energy X ∞ 16:06, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :Heroes Chronicles is a slightly different matter, considering their titles match that of the campaigns. As for the bot, only remove the "ing" from Heroes VI creature pages (since Heroes VII pages don't have the "ing" already). Energy X ∞ 17:51, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Mention As seen on Heroes VII site, some of Duel of Champions artwork is used - Here is Sveltana and here is Jezziel (on the right rail). I think that could be used to place them as mentioned in the game (similar to what has been done with DoC artwork, like Aguirre in creeping darkness). What do you think? Energy X ∞ 22:06, September 13, 2017 (UTC) :Okay then. Energy X ∞ 12:39, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Quest names I am not so certain about that. After all, official is official, so the dot should stay. Unless it is named somewhat differently in the game files. Energy X ∞ 17:39, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :True that. Although we don't use this on quests, but, now that you mention it, perhaps it is best to do so as well. Energy X ∞ 18:03, September 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, you do make the point that we do alter the names of the articles. As much as we have to keep up to make the article names official - having them exactly the same as from the game - I guess minor things like the dot in the end don't matter all that much. So yeah, the dot can be removed, then. Though, at very least, I'd keep that dot in the infobox, if not in the page's name. Energy X ∞ 18:57, September 18, 2017 (UTC)